Amusement rides are a staple in theme parks, amusement parks, carnivals, fairs, family entertainment centers and the like. It is known that the passenger seat of such fairground rides may be attached to a robot so that the passenger seat can be moved in all six degrees of freedom of movement. Such a structure is very flexible, but has the disadvantage that it is generally not intrinsically safe, i.e., fail safe, and generally cannot hold more than four passengers due to the expense of fixing large loads to the robot hand. The flexibility of the robot systems means that the passenger seat can be brought into positions that put the passengers at risk. Thus, extra measures must be taken to prevent an incorrect programming of the vehicle; however, an absence of errors cannot be proved in principle. Therefore, there is always an-inherent risk in the system that passengers can be injured due to incorrect programming. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved amusement ride vehicle.